Because you loved me
by CarlaConnorFic
Summary: A short story of Liam & Carla's affair


The warm smell of Sunday roast filled their nostrils as they walked through the front door, four wine glasses half filled with red liquid stood on the dining table, napkins lay next to them. Condensation had steamed up the windows and the heat hit them like a hot summers day.

"Smells delicious Car, I cant wait to tuck in." Michelle grinned as she pulled herself closer to the table.

"Mmm me two, im starved it better be nice." Liam followed.

"Erm you trying to say my wife's cooking isn't the best aye? "Paul laughed as he slid both hands around his wife's waist.

"Save it for the bedroom will ya?" Liam scoffed as he scanned Carla's body.

"Wont be long now you lot another 10 mins, ere Liam pass us me wine will ya". She looked over at Liam.

The sound of cutlery colliding and Liam chewing echoed the room;

"Do you ave to eat like a pig Liam, you're not the only one at the table you know." Michelle tutted in disgust.

"Leave the man alone, he's enjoying his scoff." Paul giggled, nudging Liam who's mouth was so full he couldn't reply.

"Anyway lets remember why we're here today, its not like us Connors love each other that much we spend every Sunday evening with each other, no were here today to remember Dean, out pal Dean so if you could raise your glasses in memory of him and tuck in ahem Liam that would be great" Paul announced.

"To Dean" The Connor lot toasted.

A few hours had past, the wine had been flowing and emotions were becoming high, Paul had gone to sit with Carla after arguing with Liam over something of nothing, Michelle was becoming more and more upset with each glass of wine and Liam very clearly had something on his mind.

"You know, iv never really understood this family you know Paul . . . Mam and Dad always said no matter what we do in life, we should always, always tell the truth" Liam slurred, eyes fixes on his older brother, raising his glass to his lips and supping.

"Oh shut up Liam". Paul managed to slur back, darting him a warning look.

"Why Paul? Afraid of what might be said aye?, well are you? Aye im talking to you." Liam snapped.

"Just stop it the pair of you NOW!" Michelle broke into a sob "Stop it today isn't about any of you two for once its about Dean, my Dean, mine and Ryan's Dean, who isn't here anymore and I " Michelle sobbed as Carla cradled the crying dark haired woman.

"And whos faults that then aye". Liam sarcastically added.

The room went silent, Paul stood up with great difficulty and attempted to walk to the bedroom.

"im goin t ed g'nightth!" He slurred

"No you not, what on earth did you just say Liam? What do you mean whos fault is it" Michelles eyes bulged from her head and her voice became raised.

"Nothing Michelle just forget I opened my trap" Liam replied realising he had said too much. "I didn't mean anything of it, I just tried to hurt Paul, it was selfish of me am sorry".

"Selfish, your damn right its selfish its sick Liam, you don't make fun of the dead, especially not family, what on earth is wrong with you, you've been like this all day". Michelle quizzed her brother.

"Hes had far too much to drink, lets get you a cab home Liam, come on Pauls gone to bed maybe you should do the same". Carla suggested as she stood offering him her mobile.

"OH and you would know all about having too much to drink wouldn't you Carla? Wouldn't you?" Liam spat in his drunken state.

"That's it iv had enough, iv had enough of you two I call brothers, we come for a meal and a drink in memory of Dean and you two have to make it about yourselfs, always the same you pair of selfish bastards, what about Dean aye and his memory, oh no that doesn't matter so long as Liam and Paul have enough booze to get wasted and insult everyone that's fine, well im done with it" Michelle shouted as she grabbed her coat and bag. "Im going home, thanks for tea Carla it was lovely, but your going to have to sort this arsehole out because im not and Paul isn't in any fit state to, goodnight" Michelle slammed the door.

"Michelle wait, atleast call a cab". Carla called as she watched Michelle descend the stairs.

"You idiot, shes upset, its late and shes gone off, are you happy with yourself"? Carla snapped as she threw Liam his jacket.

"Yep im happy, just as happy as you are Carla ha". Liam grunted.

"You what?" confusion fell over her face.

"You can stop pretending now Carla, its obvious what's going on, you want me, you love me" Liam said rising to his feet, making his way towards Carla.

"You want me as much as I want you, right here and now all over that dinner table and don't you dare deny it" Liam was now inches from Carla swaying in her face.

She paused as Liam moved in for a kiss.

"Pauls asleep next door what do you think you're playing at get off" She shoved him from her.

"He will never know Carla, our dirty little secret, you know like the whole Dean situation" He grinned.

Carla's hand came thudding hard across his smug face;

"Too far Liam now get out of my house and go home, I don't want to speak of this ever again do you hear me leave now" She stood her arm pointing towards the door for a few seconds before he walked away from her.

"Oh and before I got Carla" Liam turned towards her " I saw the way you looked at me before when I were telling that story about Maria, im not daft, I know what you want, but do you?" He stood before turning his back and leaving the flat. Carla slammed the wooden door behind her before sliding down it and resting her head in her knees.

"Everything alright love" Paul asked as he emerged from the bedroom in his boxers, stumbling for a pint of water.

"Yeah fine, headache, im coming to bed now be in in a minuet" she called back. Slamming her pot cloth down before chucking the remains of Liams Red wine down the sink.


End file.
